


Rape play

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: 夫夫间的小情趣啦





	Rape play

德拉科的眼睛被领带蒙上，双手被哈利绕到了椅背，故意用力打了个紧紧的结，还恶趣味的绑成了一个完美的蝴蝶结。

“哈利，绑太紧了吧？”绳子粗糙的触感让德拉科垂下了眉头，难受地转了转手腕。

“闭嘴。”哈利兴致大好，恶意扯了扯蝴蝶结两端让它绑得更紧些，“现在是强奸，你没得选。”

德拉科只穿了一件白衬衫，因为是哈利的而小了些，加上此时的姿势，衬衫贴在了他的身上，看得见突起的乳头与肌肉的轮廓，他下半身暴露在空气，半硬着渴望得到满足。

哈利饶有兴致地欣赏了一下自己丈夫的好身材，随即用手捏起他的下巴吻了下去，刻意绕开他想要纠缠的舌头，在他口腔里胡乱搅动着，津液不受控制地顺着嘴角流下。

“小朋友吗你，口水流得到处都是。”哈利色情地舔了舔德拉科的下巴，然后用力咬了口，满意地摸了摸留下的牙印。

德拉科的脸因羞耻发红，恶狠狠地说道：“波特你——啊——”他话还没说完，就被下身的感觉刺激得叫出了声。

哈利微微用力捏了捏德拉科的龟头，在他翻脸前用膝盖安慰性地上下磨蹭着，手慢条斯理地解着他的纽扣，从他脖子一路到胸前留下一个个湿漉漉的痕迹。

“这么快就硬了？”哈利吐了口口水在德拉科的阴茎上，完全硬起的样子狰狞的有些吓人。哈利跪在地上含住龟头吸了起来，德拉科舒爽的低吟传来，他更加卖力起来，将他粗大的阴茎吞了下去，边吸边用舌头舔弄。

没一会哈利就感到嘴麻了，眼角泛起耻红，他吐出德拉科的性器，后者正爽着结果突然被冷落了，难受地哼了一声，道：“哈利，继续……”

“我说了这是强奸，哪能让你一直爽呢？”哈利笑道。德拉科咬紧了嘴唇，现在无比后悔答应爱人玩这个游戏，哈利肯定想借此来报复他平常在床上的“恶作剧”。

“张嘴。”哈利脱光了衣服坐到了桌上，伸手将德拉科的脑袋按到自己胯间，用阴茎拍了拍他的脸颊。

由于眼睛看不见，德拉科只能用舌头去寻找哈利的性器，刚舔上柱身就被哈利拽住头发粗暴地挤进嘴里，他的阴茎也不小，不停往深处探去的抽插让德拉科想要干呕。哈利并没有真的弄伤德拉科的意思，他控制着力度不让他太难受，但是粗硬的阴茎还是将德拉科磨得发麻。

哈利加快了抽送的速度，没过多久就射在了德拉科嘴里，然而他并没有急着抽出来，而是挺动了一下腰更往里送，说：“全部吞下去，一点都不准漏出来。”等哈利退出去时，德拉科开始咳嗽，没来得及咽下去的精液流了出来。

“不听话，要罚。”哈利温柔地捏了捏德拉科的脸，这个动作反而让德拉科对接下来可能发生的事产生恐惧。

蒙在眼睛上的领带忽然被解开，德拉科眨眨眼适应了光线后，看见哈利半躺在桌子上，双腿大开将后穴露了出来，他舔了舔唇道：“不用润滑剂，你来舔湿。”

德拉科决定耐心陪爱人玩到底，他凑前舔弄着穴口，将舌头伸进里面，模拟着性交的动作进进出出，时不时在里面打个转。

“唔，行了。”哈利忽然阻止了他，将自己的手指舔湿后塞进了自己的后穴做着扩张，粉红的褶皱像张贪婪的小嘴，不停吮吸着哈利的手指。看着这幅画面，德拉科再一次硬了起来，只恨自己双手被绑着，连自娱自乐也做不了。

感觉扩张得差不多了，哈利抽出手指，并没有如德拉科所愿满足他，而是拿出了按摩棒代替了手指，直接开了三档，一时间快感直涌上来。哈利抓着按摩棒尾部在自己体内变换着角度戳弄那凸起的地方。随着按摩棒的进出，淫水流得到处都是，小穴不知餍足地吞吐着，穴肉被带得翻进翻出，呻吟也刻意放大，用甜腻的叫声折磨着唯一的观众——此时正在嫉妒一根按摩棒。

将按摩棒调到最大档时，哈利颤抖着高潮了，白浊喷到了德拉科的肩膀和胸脯上。眼前这幅香艳的画面让德拉科硬得发疼，开口道：“哈利，我想要……”

“想要什么？”哈利的声音还带着点沙哑，他起身握住了德拉科的阴茎慢慢地套弄，这个动作并不能让人得到满足，而是隔靴搔痒般更加难忍。

“想要你，想操你。”德拉科咽了咽口水，“给我松绑好不好？”

“不好。”哈利笑得很灿烂，转过身翘起屁股磨蹭着德拉科的分身。

“求你了，哈利，坐下来。”德拉科被逼得眼角泛起生理性泪水，语气几乎是哀恳的。

哈利不再折磨他，掰开自己的臀部，用手扶着德拉科的器物对准穴口坐了下去。两个人同时发出一声满足的呻吟，哈利摇动着屁股，德拉科开始动腰操干着他，但双手被束缚着实在不好运动，两个人差点跌下去。

哈利忽然站了起来，德拉科一惊，眼眶都红了：“别这样，哈利，难受……”

“想什么呢，白痴。”哈利转过身面对着德拉科重新吃下他的阴茎，将之前射在上面的精液舔了个干净，最后吻上他的唇，双手伸到后面解开了绳子。

一可以自由活动后，德拉科托着哈利的臀部站了起来，将他放到桌上，然后固定住他的大腿开始狠命抽插，又低身用力吮吸他的乳头，将他平坦的胸脯吸了起来。

刚高潮过的小穴受不了这种刺激，德拉科的牙齿磨着他敏感的乳尖，原本淡褐色的小点被玩弄得如樱桃般红。哈利挣扎着道：“慢点……德拉科……吸得疼……”

“是吗？我觉得你很爽啊，骚穴一直在流水呢，吸得我真舒服。”德拉科伸手用力拍了把哈利的臀肉，留下一个淡红的掌印。

这么一拍，哈利的后穴瞬间吸紧了，激得德拉科差点缴械，他退了出来将哈利翻了个面，握着他的腰重新进入，双手肆意揉捏哈利的屁股，时不时用力拍一下。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么喜欢被打屁股？真是个骚货，一玩屁股就夹得这么紧。”德拉科捏住哈利的臀肉开始大开大合操了起来，次次撞在前列腺上，哈利被干得只能发出断断续续的呻吟，臀部已经布满红印，被污言秽语羞得全身颤抖。

德拉科抬起哈利的一条腿让他侧着身子，加快速度疯狂抽插，打桩机一样工作起来。哈利被撞得屁股发麻，爽得差点喘不过气来，嘴上却不服输：“再用力点，没吃饭吗？”

“还嘴硬？”德拉科退到穴口，再用力狠狠撞在哈利的前列腺上，引得他尖叫一声，随后停下了动作。

哈利眼角渗出泪水，主动扭动起屁股，吸缩着内壁讨好着德拉科，“动一下，德拉科，想要了……操我……”

“我想听你说骚话。”德拉科完全没有之前被绑着时可怜兮兮的样子，挺动着腰用龟头在前列腺处绕着圈。

“唔……你的肉棒好大好舒服……干得我好爽啊……”德拉科爱惨了哈利满脸通红地说着淫话的时候，钳住他的腰直捅住他的敏感点，肏得他尖叫连连，阴茎颤巍巍抖动着，前段分泌起了液体。

哈利用手撸了几下自己快要爆发的阴茎，不一会就射了出来，小穴痉挛着吮吸德拉科的性器，他冲刺了十几下后抽出来，射在了哈利脸上。

“你还是被绑着时可爱。”哈利哼了哼，用手擦着脸上的精液，再伸到嘴里舔。

“你还是被我操得说不出话时可爱。”德拉科吻了吻哈利的额头，抱起他直接再次进入，将他压在墙上又一次冲撞起来。

“用力点……啊啊啊……好深啊……德拉科……”哈利觉得自己要被操进墙里去了，快感布满全身，爽得小穴不停痉挛。

两人的下身一片混乱，精液和淫水混杂在一起，淫荡的水声和肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳。哈利环着德拉科的脖子与他接吻，用舌头在口腔里纠缠着，互相交换唾液。

穴肉被肉棒带出一点又捅进去，爱液湿润了两人的大腿，每一次退出的时候甬道都会依依不舍地吮吸着挽留，极致的快感包裹着二人，大汗淋漓的身子纠缠在一起，暧昧得令人心悸。

两个人同时攀上顶峰，德拉科射在了哈利的肚子上，还恶趣味得就着精液用龟头在上面写字。哈利辨认了半天这歪歪扭扭小得看不清的字母，最终才看出来是“Mine”，禁不住笑了出声。

 

——下面是沙雕的我写的沙雕玩意——

德拉科搂住哈利的腰，将脸埋在了他怀里，说：“哈利，这次你玩够了，下次该换我了，我也要强奸你。”

“你是傻逼吗？”哈利揉乱了德拉科的金发，“我们哪次做爱不搞得跟你强奸我一样？体力好也适可而止吧。”

“可是你发起骚来我就有种被嫖了的感觉。”

“这位先生，麻烦你打开腿，我要来嫖你了。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的背，想让这个性爱过后喜欢扑进他怀里撒娇的丈夫放开他。

“不，我困了。”德拉科闭上眼睛，一副已经睡着了的样子。

“先去洗澡。”  
“清理一新。”  
“……去床上。”  
“床飞来。”  
“等等？？？？？”

第二天头条新闻《马尔福夫夫被送入圣芒戈，起因是马尔福太懒惰乱用飞来咒》


End file.
